This Time
by Pasta-Survivor
Summary: This time he would keep his promise.
1. Chapter 1

1P-S: Hey People, just thought I'd come along and tell you that I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or the characters in it! If I did there would be a lot more yaoi! Anyways, on with the story.

I've been wanting to get a USUK thing out for a while. So here ya go, leave me a review and stuff. Just please don't flame me!

**This Time…**

How had things turned out this way? That same sentence ran through England's mind as he stared at his former colony, laying in the hospital, unresponsive to everything the doctors were doing to him. They had no idea why the young man had suddenly just collapsed and now seemed to be in a coma induced state. But he knew, how could he not? America's health had been declining for years now, along with his economy. Now, it had finally taken its toll on the taller man. His hand turned into a grip as he stared down at the younger nation.

_'Why... Oh god... How could this happen? Why wouldn't the bloody git just accept my help!' _

He thought as he bit his lip, was America's face paler then it had been a moment ago?

"Sir, would you like a chair?" He looked up at a young nurse who entered the room, she was smiling at him, motioning to a chair. "Oh... Yes." He grabbed the chair, and settled it right next to the bed of his precious... What was America to him? First he had been like his son, then his enemy, and then bitter rival, and they had somehow come to have a complicated relationship. Were they friends? Lovers, or maybe friends with benefits? He let out a frusterated growl. "You bloody git... How dare you go and make me all confused!" He let out a long sigh, and he heard the nurse giggle quietly. He looked at her. "What do you find so amusing woman?" He growled at her, and she covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't mean to sound rude!" she quickly busied herself by rearranging a vase of flowers. "Just by looking at you two... I can tell you two are very close. Are you friends?" She asked him, and he frowned at her. "It's none of your business really... But yes. Alfred and I... Well, you can just say we have known each other for a long time." He muttered, and she busied herself again before excusing herself quietly from the room. "Friends huh..." He murmured, and looked at the face of the unconscious nation before him. "Come on now lad... You can't leave this world just yet can you?" England whispered, taking the other's hand, and holding it tightly in his. _'You can't leave... Not yet, and not before me... Can you?'_

_**"Hey England, are you leaving me again?" The older nation looked down as the younger one clung to him, and smiled sadly. "Afraid so lad, I've got some work that I need to attend to in England. But don't you worry, I'll be back soon, and when I do I'll make sure to bring you a souvenir." He said, and the little boy pouted. "You can never stay long England; I'd rather if you just stayed with me forever! I don't care if I don't get anymore toys, cause I'll have you to play with England!"Alfred had a big smile on his face, and England couldn't help but to smile back as he bent down and scooped the younger nation up into his arms, giving him a big hug**_**.** _**"I would love to stay lad, but I can't just put my work off to the side when I want to play. I'm sorry Alfred; I'll make it up to you someday. I promise." England told him and it pained him to watch the little boy's face fall. "I just want to stay with you England, that's all…" Alfred muttered. 'Me too lad… Me too…'**_


	2. Chapter 2

1England smiled sadly at the memory, when America had been a little boy he had been the sweetest little thing ever. He had grown up far too quickly for his liking, but then, isn't that what all parents thought about their children? America had grown, and then declared war on him for independence. He had been strong; he had shown Arthur on multiple occasions that he was a strong nation that he didn't need him to be looking out for him. Arthur gripped the American's hand tighter. He had called himself a hero, claiming he could save anyone. But frankly, at the moment, America just looked pathetic. And it got him wondering. If America was the hero who was always looking out for everyone else, then where was America's hero?

_**"Alfred, what's the meaning of this! Declaring independence? Do you even know what this means?" England was enraged. He was shouting at the tall, young man before him, and for once Alfred didn't have a cheerful smile or grin on his face. He looked somberly at England, and when he spoke, his voice wasn't the loud, overly obnoxious cheerful tone he was used to hearing, it was a quiet, serious tone that made Arthur believe the other knew what he was doing when he declared war. "Yes Arthur, I do know what it means. It means me and my people want our freedom from you. So give it to us, or there's going to be war."**_

England gritted his teeth. And so there had been war and the two fought each other with all they had, each trying to beat the other and prove something. To England, America was trying to prove that he was a strong nation capable of standing on his own without the help of England. To America, England was trying to prove that America was too young, too weak to handle the duties of a nation. _'In the end, you won though didn't you lad? You certainly showed me that you could do it…' _England thought to himself as he rubbed a thumb of the skin of America's hand.

_**"What do you mean there's been a terrorist attack? Well just don't stand there you wanker! Get me a flight to America as soon as you can! Hurry!" England roared at the man who brought him the news of the attack on the twin towers. Because of his special status, he was able to get a private helicopter to take him to America, and the first thing he did when he landed was to rush to the hospital that America was checked into. "Alfred-" England's voice died in his throat as he took in the sight of the nation. He was pale, too pale, and was hooked up to machines to keep his breathing steady, and his shoulders and torso was covered in bandages. England covered his mouth, trying to keep from crying out. 'Why? Why did this happen to him?' England nearly jumped when he heard Alfred's voice. 'E-ngland…" America managed to choke out, and England was instantly by his side, holding his hand. "It's going to be okay lad, you'll get through this! I promise!" England was choking back tears as he watched the man slip back into an unconscious state. 'I'll be here for you this time America… I promise!'**_

"Please wake up America you git! You've got to wake up! You can't just leave me behind; I still haven't made it up to you!" England felt tears gathering in his eyes, and he didn't care to brush them away this time. "C-Come on now. Open your eyes for me lad! If you do that, I promise to bring you as many burgers as you want!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up in surprise. It was France and Canada. 'Why are they here…?' he could understand Canada, and maybe he could slightly understand France… Maybe. "Angleterre, he will be fine. He is America is not?" France kept his voice low, and England could see Canada struggling not to cry. His head whipped back towards America as he heard the others voice.

"A-Artie…"

There were those blue eyes he had been waiting to see! He sprung up, his chair toppling backwards. "Alfred my boy!" He was ecstatic; the other had woken from his comma!

"Y-You think… maybe next time we-" Alfred let out a loud choking sound. "America! Canada, get him water!" England ordered, and the boy jumped, and hurried to do as England ordered. "N-Next time we can b-be t-together forever?" America whispered, and England felt the little blood left in his face leave.

"W-What are you talking about lad? You aren't going anywhere you git! You're going to stay here! Right here with me understand?" England yelled at him, and probably would have continued to yell if France hadn't squeezed his shoulder tightly, and give him a serious look, and England understood finally.

He finally understood the situation to it's full extent. He smiled brightly at the other. "Of course lad. Next time we'll be together forever, o-okay?" he whispered, and he felt America give his hand a light squeeze with one last smile before he closed his eyes, and the heart monitor stopped beeping. Doctor's flooded the room, pushing him and France out of the way as they started doing their job of reviving the American. "Angleterre, come along. You too Mattie." France pulled the two into a corner, and he held them as Canada shook with tears, and as England stared dully at the scene before him.

America was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

1"England, are you sure you can do this?" Germany asked the other after the meeting let out. The meeting had been much quieter, and more solemn considering the issue they had discussed. "Yes, I'll do it. It's got to be me, who else would be able to handle what that guy left behind?" England asked the other, he didn't even try giving his polite gentleman smile. It took to much effort to smile these days, and he simply could not do it anymore. He didn't have a reason to anymore.

"Well… If you're sure… If you need any help let us know what we can do."

Germany told the other and he nodded, before excusing himself and heading to the house that had once been America's. He had decided to stay there whenever he was in Neo-America, and he was going to be spending a lot more time there anyways as he helped get the country back on it's feet.

_**It was raining, the gray skies continued to pour rain down on the funeral. It wasn't very big. It wasn't something on national television or anything, but many, if not all of the nations had shown up to give their respects to the fallen nation. Many people cried, the rain mixing with their tears and falling on to the battered, scarred land. Canada stood by France, who was once again comforting the other, Italy with Germany bawling his eyes out. England stood off by himself, holding the American flag given to him. He stared at the headstone of Alfred F. Jones. It had a picture of the American flag, and of an eagle flying high into the skies. He was the last to leave, he was the only one who did not shed one tear for the other. He just couldn't.**_

He got out of his car, and walked tiredly up the walk way. As he got up on the deck, he noticed that someone had left a swab bundle on the doorstep.

"Bloody hell!"

He cursed. He hoped it wasn't anymore food from the Italian, the fridge was already ready to bust open with all the food stuffed into it. He was going to ignore it completely, deal with it later when he heard a curious sound come from the bundle. It sounded like a sneeze. Kneeling down and setting his things down on the wood, he picked up the bundle, and almost dropped it in surprise. There, staring back up at him were to round, big blue eyes. "Bloody….." he muttered. There was Alfred staring back up at him, with a big baby smile on his face. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and finally the British man allowed them to fall as he cuddled the small babe close to him. It was Neo-America. "I promise lad… This time I won't let you go!" He whispered to the little baby, who let out a happy giggle as if agreeing.

"This time… This time I won't let go no matter what!"

P-S: So there ya go, hope I did okay on grammar and spelling. I finished writing this during school, so yeah. Only so much I can do. This fic is dedicated to my friend Pink Sensei of Despair13! Love ya Momo!


End file.
